


6

by Littlesumo



Series: Living for the weekend [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel brings a house-waming gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	6

Martin had been quite surprised when Dan had shown up on his doorstep, almost completely hidden behind a monstrosity of a plotted plant. A house-warming gift, he'd claimed. Who the fuck gave plotted plants as a house-warming gift, apart from people on TV? And to a 21 year old male no less, who would probably never remember to water it once.

Well, the Danish obviously, or Dan wouldn't have carried that thing in and found the best place for it in his sitting room. (“It could do with a bit more light, maybe you can buy a plant light.”)

He'd thought it was only polite to offer dinner, but after rummaging through the boxes full of stuff his mom had given him (she'd obviously started a collection of kitchen aids long before he had even thought of moving out), to find the can opener that he was pretty sure he had seen somewhere in the box with the blue sticker, he had just given up on ravioli for dinner.

Pizza had arrived only half an hour later and Martin was glad that they didn't need plates or cutlery to eat it, because all of his was still sitting in the sink, awaiting its cleaning after his friends had decided to have an impromptu party the night before.

It was only when Dan stretched and made to stand up that Martin started to fiddle, asking Dan if he didn't want to watch a film, stay for a few beers.

And after that, if he was sure that he had to go home already. They could play some Fifa?

In the end it got so late that Martin offered his couch to Dan.

It was a few hours later, still deep in the night, when Martin startled awake, sitting up in bed, his heart racing, listening to the silence.

It was too quiet. Was Dan even still there?

He got out of bed, making his way to the sitting room under the pretence to cross over to the kitchen for some water.

Dan was still there, a bundle under the blanket that had always been Martin's as long as he could remember, one arm sticking out.

“Martin?”

He almost got a heart attack when the other spoke up, having thought him firmly asleep.

“Yeah?”

“What's up with you today? You've been restless all evening.”

“I'm sorry. Just got up for some water. Sorry for waking you.” Martin turned, hoping his lie would be believed.

“Martin.”

He knew that tone. The gently chiding 'Don't take me for a fool' one. He hung his head. He'd been suspicious already, he might as well just tell Dan. It couldn't get any more embarrassing.

“Last night... I almost didn't sleep at all. It was too quiet. I'm not used...” He sighed. “Sorry, I know it's stupid.”

“Martin, come here.”

He actually debated with himself for a second if he shouldn't just go to bed, in the morning pretend he had been sleep-walking.

But he didn't. Because as much as he was embarrassed, as much Dan was still his friend.

He he turned, walked over to where Dan had pushed up on his arms, sat down by his legs.

“It's OK, it's something you have to get used too. Especially when you come from a busy household like yours.”

Dan shifted slightly and raised the blanket. “I'm sorry I don't snore so you can hear it in your bedroom, but maybe breathing will be enough?”

Martin stared, not believing what he was seeing. Maybe he was till asleep after all? But Dan's smile convinced him that he wasn't, so he hesitantly crawled under the blanket, let Dan fit himself against his back.

“Sleep tight.”

And he did. The silence not nearly as ominous when wrapped in the Dane's arms.


End file.
